


A Letter to Luke

by daviderl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the season seven episode "French Twist" Lorelai, Chrisopher and Gigi go to Paris and Lorelai and Chris get married.</p>
<p>And I was wondering how she would break the news to Luke, and the idea of her writing to him would be the least traumatic way to do it, for her anyway. </p>
<p>Of course, he found out when he had to take April to the hospital with appendicitis and Lorelai came to see how she was.</p>
<p>So, here is the letter I think she could have written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Luke

**A Letter To Luke**

Dear Luke,

You are probably surprised to get this. I know I should probably be talking to you over the phone, or at least face to face, but as you can tell from the return address, I am in Paris. I flew over here with Christopher so he could take Gigi, his four year old daughter, to see Sherry, her mother.

I don't know how much you have heard, if anything. I know Stars Hollow is a small town, but sometimes it seems like news takes forever to filter down. Anyway, Christopher and I got married. It wasn't planned, it just happened. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. In other words, we eloped.

Rory wasn't happy that she wasn't here to be a part of it. But she would have felt the same if you and I had gone to Maryland without her. Later on this year Chris and I are going to have a formal wedding and we are going to fly Rory, Sookie, and my parents over here for it. And anyone else who would like to come. We thought about having the wedding in Stars Hollow, or somewhere else my mother would think was appropriate, but there is something magical about Paris, so this is where we decided to have it.

Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but there is something you should know. Earlier that night, before I gave you the ultimatum to either get married or else, I talked to a therapist. I didn't intend to, but she was a guest at my parent's for dinner, and afterward I ended up sitting in the backseat of her car talking about you and me, and my life. It was then that I realized that I never loved Max, or Jason. And even though I really care about Chris, you are the only man I have ever loved.

I know, you are thinking, if that is so, then why am I with Christopher? I think it's because he knows me, the real me, and he understands me and all my funny little ways, and he loves me. Yes, I do know that you love me. But I've come to realize that in every relationship there is always one who is more in love. And I believe I am the one who loves you more than you do me. With Chris, it's the other way around, he loves me more than I love him. And I can live with that.

There is something else, and I have already discussed this with Rory. I am going to sell my house so I can move in with Christopher. I realize that after all the work, and the effort, and the money you spent remodeling my house it must feel like a slap in the face to you. But I don't want it to be like that, so when the house does go on the market, if you want to buy it, whether to live in it, or as an investment property, your price will automatically be $50,000 less than what it will be listed for.

There are two reasons I'm doing this. The first is because of the $30,000 check you gave me so I could finish the work on the Dragonfly. It is money that you never asked me to repay, and after you and I started seeing each other, I just never felt it was necessary since I thought it would eventually be "our" money.

Also, since you never told me how much it cost to remodel my house, I am guessing it was somewhere in the neighborhood of $20,000. If that is too low, then tell me and I will add the difference. If it is too much, then take it as interest on your investment.

If you do not want the house, then tell me and a check for $50,000 will be in the mail the next day.

And one last thing. Maybe you were right, maybe I should be with someone like Chris, and that you should just be the guy in the diner who pours my coffee. If that's the case, then I would love it if we could just start over and be friends again. But I guess that's up to you.

But I want you to know that along with Rory and Sookie, but in a different way, you WERE my best friend. I always knew I could count on you, no matter what time of night or day it was, and no matter how crazy things got. And there were times when I felt like you were my ONLY friend. And I miss that. I miss you. And I miss sitting in Luke's Diner drinking the best coffee in the world.

Tell April I said hello, and tell her that one day I would like to be her friend as well.

 

With Love,  
Lorelai.


End file.
